Respirators are available that fit onto safety helmets and the like. These typically include a motor that draws air from a single intake using an impeller and then directs it towards the user's face or breathing mask. Existing respirators have a convoluted path between the motor and the intake, which reduces efficiency and means that a powerful motor has to be used. This increases product weight and footprint, which is undesirable in head-mounted apparatus.
Another problem associated with conventional head-mounted respirators is that the respirator needs to be securely fixed to the helmet. This means that it is inconvenient and difficult to remove the respirator for maintenance or replacement. On the other hand, if the connection between the respirator and the helmet is not sufficiently strong then there is a risk of the respirator falling off, resulting in risks to the user and damage to the apparatus.